


Adia, Kate/Juliet/Charlotte

by lady_blackwell



Category: Lost
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_blackwell/pseuds/lady_blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU season 5, Kate jumps out of the helicopter instead of Sawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adia, Kate/Juliet/Charlotte

She’s not really used to feeling this way.

Awake, asleep, in between, it doesn’t differentiate between the three. And honestly, she doesn’t give a shit about it anymore. Not since they ended up here three weeks ago.

It’s the red-haired anthropologist’s fault. And maybe Juliet’s a little too.

This is why she’s sitting here, in her bed, pale moonlight slitting through the seams in the curtains of the room that she’s currently sharing with Juliet, watching her peacefully sleep and counting the breaths she’s taking, _one two three_ , all the same, all without the horrific trickle of blood dripping down her nose.

There are just some things she can’t explain. Why she fell for, well, Charlotte, why she jumped off the helicopter ( _I have a daughter in Albuquerque_ is the best excuse she can find), why Ben turned that wheel of his and caused those horrible time flashes, and especially, why, oh why, did they have to take away the woman she was in love with.

(Not that she would ask Faraday, of course. Poor man’s gone through too much already.)

She’s snapped out of her thoughts by the noise Juliet makes as she shifts in her bed, the sigh that escapes from her lips as she gets comfortable. And she can’t help but notice the way her skin glows pale in the moonlight, how her golden locks shine more brightly than normal. How beautiful she looks when she’s asleep.

And she doesn’t know why, but a sudden impulse comes over her to crawl into Juliet’s bed, to touch and be touched. To have someone’s warm body pressed up against hers, while imagining ginger curls and freckled shoulders in their place. To have what she used to dream of at night while sharing her bed with either Sawyer or Jack.

For the first time in her life, whatever emotion she’s acting on feels right. She softly pads across the room, lifts back the sheets, presses her body against Juliet’s.

And when Juliet stirs awake, blue eyes hazy with sleep and confusion, _Kate,_ _wha-_ passing through her lips as she seals her lips over them, silencing her with a kiss.

The fumbling and removal of clothes and Juliet’s hands ghosting over her body comes afterwards, naturally, moans and whimpers accompanying what they’re doing for the first, and incredibly awkward, time. Afterwards, when her body is sweaty and slack and pressed up against Juliet’s, sleep finally beginning to envelope her, she takes in her surroundings one last time. This isn’t perfect, but given the circumstances, it’ll do.

For now.

  



End file.
